Babysitter Wufei
by Nitika the Crimson dragon
Summary: What could happen when Chibiusa needs a babysitter and wufei needs money?
1. TheWhiner!!!

Babysitting  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or SM ^^  
  
Usagi, the princess of the moon and Mamoru, her husband needed a break from Chibiusa. Of course that meant that they needed a babysitter! Who else would they call but Wufei!   
  
"Dingdong!" Usagi walked over to the door to answer it, "oh hello Wufei, how nice to see you!" Wufei scowls "What did you want onna?" Usagi looked at him, surprised "I need you to baby-sit Chibiusa, You can do that can't you?" "Humph... of course I can." A little pink-haired girl appeared beside her mother. "Mommy where are you gonna go?" Usagi gives her a hug " Daddy and I will be back in a few hours, so don't worry." "But mommy! You're gonna leave me with him!?" Chibiusa said pointedly at Wufei. Usagi and Mamoru leapt out the door. "MOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Wufei glanced at the weeping girl. "Weak onna." Chibiusa looked at him with a glint in her eye. "What did you say? Speak up."  
  
  
  
Is Wufei Dead meat? Will he survive the evening? 


	2. The portal of niss!!

Disclaimer: Bwhahahahahaha!!! I am inspired to continue this fic! I do not own Gundam Wing, or Sailor Moon! ~. ^  
  
*~*|\|!t!|A*~*  
  
Previously on Babysitter Wufei, Chibiusa is causing trouble for Wufei with all of her Injustice.  
  
"I don't have to tell you." ^-^ Chibiusa glared at Wufei _#_. " You're in trouble with Pu!" Wufei raises his eyebrow and shuts the door. " Oh, really?" Chibiusa grabs a stick and points it up into the air. " Gates of time," She grabs Wufei by the leg _ , "What the ((Fluffy Monkeys))!? Let go of me!" O.O He thrashes as Chibiusa continues her chant. " Show yourself to me! " ^.^ A golden stream of light engulfs the two of them, and Wufei begins to scream…O.O!!!  
  
The lovely, black-haired Setsuna descended next to the blackish, purplish, swirling portal.  
  
The cute and cuddly ((Yeah right!)) Chibiusa popped out of the portal and plopped on to the ground. She shook her pink pigtails as Wufei landed on his head. He sat up and groaned. " Gahyahh! My head!" #_ Chibiusa glanced at him. " What head?" He twitched. o. O "I will kill you, you little pipsqueak!" "Geep!" ^.^ he leapt at her with stunning, but ungraceful speed. "You will die!" he ran full tilt after her. :P "you can't catch me! You can't catch me!" NANANANANAH!" She taunted. _# _ He really fumed at this. A small twig hit his toe in mid-stride. He pitched forward. O.O "Nooooooooooooo!" He landed facedown in the dirt in front of Setsuna.  
  
" You have entered the gates of time and sexually harassed the princess of the moon. You must be punished!" He looks up at her. "What can you do weak onna!?" She glares at him darkly. "Playboy bunny attack!" 20 odd tall- legged, busty, curvy, gorgeous women in itty-bitty thongs and "bunny" costumes appeared and surrounded him, giggling and laughing, saying things like "he's so dreamy and cute!". Wufei goggles at them while Chibiusa runs back through the portal. " This is not a punishment!" he lays back and laughs. "I'm taking at least one of you ladies home!" Setsuna said nothing, then spoke. "They will follow you forever, and you can't touch them." He said to her in a cocky voice, "Whatever!" and reached toward one of the girls' legs. "Ha!" A sudden jolt was sent through his body, he was flung back about six feet. "Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!"  
  
Back at Usagi and Mamoru's place Wufei flops into a chair.  
  
"This is not good" The girls remained around him, a constant threat and desire. Mamoru had got home before Usagi, and he um… got a little bit familiar with the girls.  
  
Usagi opens the door and sees Mamoru and a pulchritudinous babe getting "Friendly" on the couch. "Mamoru!" She screams cries and grabs Chibiusa. They both run out the door before Mamoru could say a word.  
  
((A/n: Playboy Bunny Attack… Heheheheheh… poor Wufei…he has to live the rest of his life like this…I think I'm going to torture the rest of the G- Wing boys! Well maybe not Quatre, I like him too much to do this to him. I might torture Trowa, maybe Heero. Probably not Duo. OoOoOoOooooo I'll torture Martini boy and Bucket head!)) 


End file.
